complicated
by Castiel-TheHolyCar-jacker
Summary: /A/n: Hey uh, just a short note here this is a Destriel and Sabriel Fic. Male/male. If you don't like it please leave now! Rated M For future sex scenes and Deans dirty mouth./ The guys of Supernatural were born Magical Witches and Wizards And go to Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry This Takes place in Cas and Dean's Year Five!


A/n: Hey uh, just a short note here this is a **Destriel **and **Sabriel Fic. Male/male. **If you don't like it please leave now!  
Rated **M** For future sex scenes and Deans dirty mouth

Castiel- (ish)

Castiel Sighed deeply as he laid on the seat of the Hogwarts express. He sighed again as her flipped around onto his stomach, Dark blue shirt rising up, exposing Pale back and Red and Gold boxers. He was way too tired for this. You see Cas's Dad, Bobby Singer, was a professor at Hogwarts; school of Witch craft and wizardry. And as a professor he had to go back to school early-To check on enchantments and what not. So that left Cas staying with his "Cousin" Anna and her family a little sister at the ripe age of five and of an Trickster older Brother doesn't leave much time for sleep in the Milton house. And neither does them waking him up at five AM for the past week either. Castiel, finally finding his comfy spot, fell into a nice sleep, only to be awoken by a raspberry on his back. Promptly rolling onto the floor to see the culprit and when he did his whole face lit up, Eyes sparkling and everything, he yelled "DEAN!" and jumped on the taller boy. 'Dean' was slightly taller than Cas with Dazzling Green eyes and Dirty blond hair And Freckles, More than Cas could count; but he wanted to. And his Name Was Dean Winchester. They stayed like that for almost a full minute until Cas whispered out a small "I missed you," But before Dean could answer a Gagging noise was heard behind them as Sam Winchester, Deans younger brother, And Jessica Moore shuffled into the Cart," Get a room Please?" Sam Said with a perfect (as Dean would call it) Bitch face. Cas pressed a light playful kiss to Dean's neck and let go of him as Dean started an Argument. Dean Sat down and Cas resumed his Laying position with his head in deans lap, Muttering "Long week at Anna's" and quickly falling asleep As dean immediately started playing with his hair.  
-

Dean (ish?)-  
"Sammy I don't think you understand out relationship like you think you do-" Dean started, Hand still threaded through Soft black hair. Sam snorted," What's not to get? You like him; he obviously likes you back-" Sam gestured to Castiel and Dean." Hold on, let me use Divination-" Sam put a hand to his head for effect and closed his eyes," I see a bunch of little Witches and Wizards With Green Eyes and black hair in your future," Dean smiled slightly at the thought but it was quickly masked,"Bitch, two guys can't have babies," Sam made his Bitch face number seven, Know-it-all Bitch "You know, There are other options than just: Male and female have sex, Female get pregent, and so on," Dean blushed and turned away looking out the window, seeing where they were Dean lightly Shook the boy in his lap," C'mon Cas, Time to get in our Robes." Cas rubbed his eyes, sat up and stretched

Gettingoff the train Dean fixed his gold and Red tie and waited for the others. Dean turned at the sound of his name be called and saw Cas running to him, Yellow and Black tie messed up and Sam Jess and… Gabriel? When Cas finally reached Dean he was sort of out of breath and leaned on Dean for support while Dean fixed his tie, straightening it. When the other caught up dean was surprised to see Gabriel Gone, well that was one thing not to worry about. Holding out his hand he helped Cas get in the cart, Then Jess, but quickly rushed on before Sam, Deans Back robes hitting him in the face. The rode off into the night with nice conversation.  
-

A/n: Hey again guys I just wanted to say this is only my second fanfiction up, but my first Supernatural one. Constructive critism would be nice. But nothing to harsh please!

Based loosely, but not solely on ( .com) it's a great blog, you should check it out!

And This may or may not be updated regularly, If I would say a regular up day would probably be Saturday But maybe not, so please Don't keep your hopes up.


End file.
